Shirayuki is poisoned
by millieaasher
Summary: Zen smiled and closed his eyes, as he was about to lean in to kiss her, he heard a sound of braking glass, Shirayuki felt dizzy and pushed her whole body against the wall placing one hand on her stomach as she fell.


It was a cold night, as Shirayuki got dressed for the ball held at the Clarines castle, she brushed her beautifully untied yet medium long hair, she wore a pretty light pink colored dress as Zen walked in he blushed suddenly seeing her in uniform to how she looked tonight raced his heart. She put her arm around his and he lead them down stairs to the grand ball, it was quite lavish and nothing like back at home.

As they danced Shirayuki felt something but she didn't say anything, she tried to smile as much for Zen and not show that anything was wrong, she thought to her self, maybe it was something in the food. A few days ago, the Crona clan had ordered the second prince of Wisteria to sign such a horrible contract that would give them permission to kill of the people of Shirayuki's Fathers Tribe as they burnt off one of their stolen goods ship, Zen instantly denied the request and so the Crona Clan said that if he did not agree they'd use force on him and get him to sign no matter what, but an attack on Shirayuki's father was inevitable, and he kept on denying anyway not knowing what was to come.

As the night progressed, Zen and Shirayuki walked outside to the balcony, a waiter offered both a drink and slipped in some of Amibia flower's poison into Shirayuki's wine glass, as they walked and talking in the moonlight of the balcony, a moment where Zen stood next to Shirayuki and gazed into her eyes, they shined bright green sparkling in the night light of the sky, he smiled and closed his eyes, as he was about to lean in to kiss her, he heard a sound of braking glass, Shirayuki's head was spinning, she felt dizzy, and pushed her whole body against the wall behind them, placing one hand on the wall behind her and one hand on her stomach, she shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth and began to sweat in the cold night, Zen's eyes widened, he called out "Shirayuki what's wrong, are you alright?" his eyes began to water as his heart began to fill with worry, suddenly at the sight of seeing her state, Shirayuki's leg felt weak and she began to slip down, he knelt beside her, holding her shoulder, he called out "Guards! Guards! Somebody please get Garrack, I need help!" Zen picked up Shirayuki in a bridal manner and ran for his room, as his bed was bigger than the ones in the medical wing, he wanted Shirayuki to be taken more seriously by being treated in the princes quarters, as he was running, Shirayuki's breathing became shallow and her sweat ran cold, she was still gritting her teeth, as they arrived he laid her down on his bed, Garrack rushed over and asked Zen to walk out while she treated her.

Mitsuhide and Kiki arrived with Ryuu, as Zen sat outside worried he looked to the ground, Mitsuhide said "Ryuu soaked up some of Shiryuki's spilled drink in a napkin from the floor, he says it smells like the Amibia Flower" Zen still looking to the ground with watering eyes, said in a weakened voice "Wha… What's the Amibia Flower?" Ryuu says "Prince Zen, I'm sorry you have to hear this, but Amibia flower's nectar is considered piousness one that releases toxins into the bloodstream causing the muscle to start tearing itself apart, if taken in high dose, it can become deadly" Kiki says "The Amibia was once considered as a method of torture, since it had such ways to cause pain to it's victim, until Prince Izana had banned it from being grown in Clarines, I wonder who would still grow such a flower?Zen could not believe what he was hearing, he looked up, now with more water in his eyes, he looked at Ryuu and asked "Ryuu is there a cure" Ryuu walked up to Zen and said "Yes there is, the fukushi herb is the only one that can cure it, but It usually takes time, for some it can take up to five day depending how strong the person is" Garrack walked out and said "I have given her the first of the fukushi herb, I'll go prepare the second batch, Zen I'll be needing you to stay with Shirayuki and help her get through this, Mitsuhide, Kiki I need you two to go with Obi and find the culprit, he could still be in this castle meanwhile Ryuu come with me".

As Zen walked in to his room, he closed the door behind him and faced Shirayuki, she lay there in lose clothing, her whole body trembled, his eyes couldn't hold it and let down a tear, she was in pain and a lot of pain, Ryuu told her how it felt as if every muscle in your body was tearing itself apart, the victim cannot do much but wait for the medicine to take affect, he walked up to her, as she lay there, as she faced him, his eyes widened, Shirayuki's eyes were filling with pools of water, her cheeks were read and he hand cold, she reached out her hand, pleading "Ze… Zen, please… please do something, I ca...can't understand, what is happening, I feel as if my whole body is being torn apart!" Zen took her hand brought it closer to his cheek "I'm so sorry Shirayuki, who ever did this, I swear to you, I will find them and make them pay for what they have done" as he sat beside her on his bed, he did as Garrack instructed him, to look after Shirayuki's fever, he wet the cloth and folded it to place one on her forehead, two on her arms and two on her legs, she trembled as the cold wet clothing touched her skin, every time he did that, it felt as if he was getting stabbed in the heart, seeing Shiryuki's condition made him weak inside, he did his best to hold back the tears and remain strong in front of her.

As the night progressed, Shirayuki held onto the bed covers, gripping ever so tightly, the cold wet cloths kept on her bare skin made her shiver, until she said "Zen, please, stop, no more, I'm fine, just please stop" tears poured down the side of her eyes, Zen picked up the cloth and checked her fever, it was still worsening, he said "Shirayuki, I know it hurts, but, I have to do this, you have to get better" Shirayuki nodded for him to go on, as a few hours passed Garrack came by to check on her, she said, "Shirayuki seems to be doing better now, you can stop now Zen" Garrack gave her another batch of medicine and left for the night, she asked Zen if he wanted to get some sleep and have Kiki look after her, but Zen refused immediately, he swore to stay by Shirayuki's side, no matter what, he would even stay awake the whole night, as long as Shirayuki was sick, Zen couldn't even think of the word sleep.

After Garrack had left, a while later, Shirayuki lifted her weak trembling hand and placed it on Zen's arm, she sobbed and said "Zen, you have heavy eyes, you could really use some sleep" but Zen answered by saying "I'm sorry, but I refuse to leave your side Shirayuki" upon hearing this Shirayuki gripped Zen's arm tighter and pulled him towards her, at first Zen was shocked but then she spoke "Well, this is your bed isn't it" and Zen wrapped his arms around Shirayuki and said "Don't you worry, I will rest once you get better" The End


End file.
